Dear Winnie
by The WrItE fREaK
Summary: Jesse finds out where Winnie has moved, miles and miles away. They begin to send letters to eachother about their lives.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1:

I don't own Tuck Everlasting or any of its characters! Please Review!

BACKGROUND INFORMATION:

In my fic, Winnie is NOT dead. She is living in Kilston - miles away from Jesse.

_Dearest Winnie,_

_I found out from a friend of mine that your family has moved to Kilston. I am very sad that I will not see you, for I miss you terribly. How many years have gone past since we last met? I do not know because days seem like years to me, after I drank from the spring. How old are you now? What's life like in Kilston? Life is absolutely boring, nothing exciting happening, how about you?_

_I must tell you, if you reply you'd make me ever so happy. Ma has been in such a bad mood lately I've got to have some cheering up - and you're the only one that can do it._

_As always, missing you._

_Jesse Tuck._

A few months later, the Tuck family was sitting down eating lunch, as they've done from over one hundred years. Suddenly a letter came through the letter box.

" I'll get the mail," Miles said as he leaped across the room.

" Bet it'll be some ol' junk mail as always!" Angus said.

" Hey Jesse! There's a letter here for you!" Miles said. Angus, Mae and Jesse looked shocked.

" Who could it possibly be?" Mae said motioning Jesse to open it. Jesse opened it carefully. There was silence.

" WINNIE!" Jesse yelled suddenly, " she replied my letter!"

"That's great Jesse!" Mae said rubbing his shoulder, " I guess we'll leave you be while you read." Mae, Angus and Jesse al went out of the room. Jesse read the letter.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I have missed you so much here in Kilston. I am so happy you wrote you cannot imagine!_

_I am eighteen years of age. I think my face still looks the same though I think I have put on a bit of weight. I'll enclose a picture of me. Life here is quite fun. I have finished school and I am going to become a teacher in the day school here when I'm a bit older. Any chance of you coming out here? _

_I have made some friends here but I do miss you a lot Jesse, when will we next see each other?_

_Please reply,_

_Love always,_

_Winnie Foster._


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2.

A/n: I don't own Tuck Everlasting. Please Review!

_Dear Winnie,_

_You look LOVELY in that picture you sent of yourself, as beautiful as you were last time I saw you. I miss you terribly here._

_Unfortunately, things aren't well here. My parents are probably getting a divorce soon which has caused a lot of tension in our house now. We are travelling around a bit now but we are still concerned that people will find out our secret, that we can never die because we drank from the spring. It's not an easy life._

_Now, because your not here, I sometimes want to kill myself because I'm so bored. Yet, I can't kill myself which solves that problem! I want to get a proper job here where I can earn a fortune and live in a fancy house. Our house is getting quite old now and I think it will break one day soon._

_Please reply as I'm anxiously waiting._

_Yours always,_

_Jesse._

_Dear Jesse,_

_I was so happy when you replied, you lightened up my day!_

_Well, now I'm now training to become a teacher. I'm very excited. I've already decided that I'm going to ban all homework because I hated it so when I was younger._

_I feel so sorry for you that your parents are divorcing, it must be very hard. All my parents care about these days is that I'm working. Father wanted me to become a surgeon but you can forget that because I am squeamish. Mother doesn't really say much these days, she's not to well. _

_I have a few friends here like Anne-Marie, Michelle, Vivienne and Carla. The boys here are horrible with absolutely no manners. _

_Could you send me a photo of what you look like. I know you haven't changed because you never will but I want one to put in a frame in my room. I told Anne- Marie about you and she thinks you must be very handsome. Of course I didn't tell her that you can never die though._

_Missing you,_

_Winnie Foster._

To Mr. J. Tuck,

We have tracked down your letters, due to a concerned Mr. Foster. It seems as if you have been in this world for quite a number of years along with your family. We would like you to show us this spring of which you had written about.

This letter is not a question if you would like to do it, it's a statement. We will meet you tomorrow.

Police Quarters Tree gap.


End file.
